Halfway Gone
by SkiesOfAmethyst
Summary: The main story revolves around the fact that people have accepted Pokemon Gijinkas into society, for the most part, but there are some people who still don't accept them. A group called the Blood League performs violent acts against these gijinkas, sometimes terrorizing them so badly, they're sent to asylums to 'get better'. It's the bio for my charrie Paige Quinn. R&R please!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, and a friend of mind came up with the overall setting on a Gaiaonline roleplay**

**Hi, guys, this is my first fanfiction on here, but i've been roleplaying and writing for awhile. In one of my roleplays on Gaia, I made a character, and her bio ended up being so sad I literally broke into tears. So I thought, hey, why not put it on here xD Sorry if it sucks a bit, I didn't really get into it until the end.**

**Basically, the main story revolves around the fact that people have accepted Pokemon Gijinkas into society, for the most part, but there are some people who still don't accept them. A group called the Blood League performs violent acts against these gijinkas, sometimes terrorizing their minds so badly, their parents send them to asylums and hospitals to get better. **

**Well, this is my character, Paige Quinn's story of how she got put into the asylum and how she went from 'Paige' to the name 'Sapphire'. IF you can't tell, she's a sableye gijinka. This character is mine, don't use her without permission please. Rated M for character death. Erm... I hope that's the right rating x'D**

Sapphire used to be a normal girl. She went to school, had a Pokemon, and had friends. She had a life. A family; a loving mother, father, and sister. She got good grades most of the time, and was far more outgoing then than she is now. Though her sister and her were the same age (twins) she was both the more mature, yet at the same time, more childish one. She looked and acted younger than Katie, her twin, but Katie made worse decisions - going out partying, etc. They were always there for each other. Known as Paige at the time, Sapphire would cover up her sisters blunders to keep her family safe and happy. She'd solve rivalries before they even started. Everyone loved the duo. Life was good.

All that changed when her sister became a gijinka. At first everything was fine. Their family accepted the older girl for who she was without a second thought. However, things got a little sketchy as Katie began coming home with bruises and tight lips, unwilling to speak about it. Being dubbed the 'younger' sister, Paige was only able to watch in horror as the attacks only got worse. Katie told Paige about threats she'd received at school from unknown students, as well as letters from a strange group known as the Blood League. The sisters had never heard of them. One night they came home to find Katie's room trashed, red paint splattering the walls, no rhyme, reason, or really anything else. Their parents thought Katie was making it all up for attention. But everyone at school loved her sister! Why would anyone do such a thing to hurt her?

One night, while Paige was sleeping, they snuck into the house. They covered Paige's mouth before she could scream, tied her up and knocked her out. When she woke up, she was in a dark forest, surrounded by people, her sister's voice echoing through the forest. _"Paige! Paige! Give her back! DON'T YOU HURT HER!"_ She heard the screams before she even fully came to. Paige struggled against the ropes that tied her to the tree, looking fearfully at the people wearing faceless masks and red outfits, surrounding her. They wickedly waited until Katie arrived, breathless and furious, grabbing the older sister by the arms and forcing her to watch. Watch what, Paige had wondered with a sense of dread, but she was soon to find out. Katie did everything in her power to save her younger sister, shooting fireballs (as Katie was a charmander gijinka), but there was nothing she could do. The horror of that night was so violent, it was blocked from Paige's memory, only to be remembered in her nightmares for years after.

When Paige opened her eyes again, she was dead. She could tell, because she was almost a foot shorter than before, and half of her body had sunk into the tree as if it were just an illusion. Paige shakily stood to her limbs, feeling numb, body fading in and out of focus. Her eyesight seemed different. Everything had a brighter tint. She knew something unthinkable had happened to her. You couldn't survive that much violence and live...  
And that was when she saw the blood. So much blood, her head swam. It was everywhere. It stained the trees. You could still hear the screams lingering on the leaves. She choked back the sobs, stumbling, throat on fire, as if someone had placed a burning iron down her throat. She followed the sound of water, trembling violently until she reached a tiny creek. She splashed her hands into the water, feeling nothing. There was no ripple; her hands just went through the water, as if SHE were the illusion.

But that wasn't why she stumbled back with a cry, falling flat on her butt, sinking slightly into the ground. Her hands...that reflection of the water... granted, it was still the same face... but her eyes were different... her hands a monster's... her hair shorter... One eye had been replaced by a gem... the other had been infected with magnificent colors, as if it WERE a gem. Her legs were also that of a monster, she was darker in color, and as she looked upon herself, she could see she was faintly see through. She sucked in several breaths, hyperventilating. _"Oh God..."_ She sobbed, crying and unable to stop, body shaking and trembling. Only the sound of footsteps made her cease in this action. A child, splashing through the water, brimming with laughter and joy, walking right past her without a single glance. What was a child doing in this forest? _"H-help! Go get help!"_ She cried, but the child didn't even look at her. It just continued playing along the creek.

The voices filled her head, filling the forest with one word, as if addressing her. _"Sapphire, sapphire, sapphire,"_ The forest chanted, as if it were a child bugging her for something. But she had never been called Sapphire before... her name was Paige, not Sapphire! But the voices only got louder and louder. She pressed her hands to her head, looking back to the child. It had disappeared. On the horizon, a large group of people with plain white eyes were walking towards her. Shadows clung to their skin. _"W-who are you!"_ She screamed, sobbing and gasping as she stumbled to her feet. _"Join us... come to the other side, Sapphire, where you belong,"_ A voice spoke up as the others stopped. All of the heads turned to face a familiar charmander gijinka, eyes like theirs. Paige's heart dropped. _"Katie?"_

The next few seconds were blocked from her mind, perhaps from the emotion having been too strong. The next thing she knew, she was crashing through the forest, gasping for breaths, trying to go back to that tree. She felt safe there. It couldn't be true - Katie couldn't be dead - she - Paige sucked in another sob, clawed hands reaching out to lean against the nearest tree, sinking into it slightly. Paige, she had become some sort of monster, a demon, a ghost... She could deal with that... So long as Katie was okay... and then she looked up, the faintest flicker of light affecting her gemstone eyes. A tail. With the tiniest flame. Or was it no flame at all? Paige ran over to the gijinka's body - sobbing as she crawled over to the girl. _"P-please Katie, please don't die,"_ She sobbed, turning to blow slightly on the tail, only to see it was already out.

She ran back to her tree then, hugging her monster body to herself, shaking and crying, rocking back and forth. _"Paige!"_ A voice cried, causing her to look up. A very alive looking Katie was running towards her, arms outstretched. Paige's eyes welled up with tears. She was seeing dead people. _"Katie, how did this happen?"_ She whispered as her sister pulled her into a hug. _"I don't know... I can't stay... I have to go... Just hang on, Paige..."_ The charmander said, pulling away. Paige could only watch in shock as her sister ran away, fading into invisibility with each step.

Over the next few hours, an older man, a boy slightly younger than her, an old woman, and a toddler visited her. When the truly alive ones found her, she would be shaking and trembling, eyes unfocused, fading in and out of the tree. Katie was there. Or maybe she wasn't. Paige wouldn't see her. The Schizophrenia caused by the terror of the night before, it had turned her sister from alive to dead, in the twin's mind.

They prodded her, asked her questions, tried to grab her, but she was still transparent. They asked her name... what happened... she only began crying. Her name was Sapphire. She'd been addressed as such by every 'ghost' that had visited her. Every one except Katie.

The people didn't know what to do with her. They didn't know who she was. They didn't know that an act of such pure and horrible darkness had transformed her, saving her from death. She would never know if her sister was truly alive or dead - even as they told her she had schizophrenia, after she was accepted into the asylum, she didn't wholeheartedly believe it. She saw dead people, that's what she believed. Her reality. From then on, most of the time they looked like anyone else. They would smile and wave, sometimes say hi. Paige accepted that she could be seen and addressed by people who were alive, but she still believed she was dead. Or at least some in between state.

She had no idea, and she would never know, that her twin sister had sustained injuries of the night before, but had survived to tell the tale - but held it in perfect clarity, the image of her own sister being tortured and murdered before her very eyes. Paige, now Sapphire, would never know that the sight eventually would drive Katie over the edge, leading to an overdose half a year later. Her parents would be scarred at the presumed loss of both their children, and eventually divorce. The once happy family destroyed by the darkness of another.

**Welp, like I said, there it is. It was just a short little bio. Hope you aren't too heart sick now. 3**


End file.
